Primusien
Primusiens are a sapient species of beings native to the island of Nortreb . History The Great Spirit Mata Nui created the Primusien species in the early years of the Matoran Universe. The Primusiens settled on the island of Nortreb in the west. Due to their bulky size and strength they were able to lift heavy loads and became renowned builders, crafters, and architects. During the reign of the League of Six Kingdoms the Primusiens attempted to resist Barraki Takadox’s takeover of the island. Many of the Primusien leaders were forced to join the army and were turned into loyal servants because of Takadox’s hypnotic powers. The ones that were not hypnotized were forced to build war machines and fortresses for the League. After the League’s defeat by the Brotherhood of Makuta the Primusiens were freed and returned to their normal lives. Some time later due to the status of the Builder class being world-renowned for their skill in building and crafting they were able to gain so much political power that they essentially ruled over the other classes. Also, around this time the members of the Warrior class were under the after effects of Takadox's hypnosis and believed they were destined to rule Nortreb. This resulted in a civil war on Nortreb between the Builders and Warriors, with the Scholars taking a neutral stance. The Warriors had a strong advantage in the war and appeared to be winning for the most part, until a Builder named Cygon, was apporached by a member of the Order of Mata Nui. The civil war had destabilized the political and economic climate of the surrounding region and parts of the rest of the world. The Order wanted to end the war and hired Cygon to build an earthquake device to destroy the Warrior's capital city. However, Cygon secretly built a second one to use against the Builders and bothe cities were crippled. The two sides were forced to sign a peace treaty in order to repair the damage Cygon’s machine had caused. A warrant was sent out for Cygon’s arrest, but he escaped Nortreb before he could be caught. The Primusiens were able to rebuild their society after the civil war. The High Council was created from the leaders of the Builder, Warrior, and Scholar classes, with the intention of preventing another conflict, since all classes were given equal power. There would be several small rebellions by Primusiens trying to restart the war. None of these revolutions ever succeeded. During the war between the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Primusiens sided with the Order. Primusiens fought in several battles of the war and several of them were called to Metru Nui to help build the barricades before the Battle of Metru Nui. When Makuta Teridax took over the Great Spirit Robot, Rahkshi invaded Nortreb. The Primusiens’ defenses stood up to the assault, but eventually fell when a legion of Skakdi and Visorak infiltrated the island through a small weak point. Despite their best attempts, Nortreb fell to the Rahkshi and the Primusiens were enslaved. After Teridax was killed during the Battle of Bara Magna the surviving Primusiens evacuated to the surface of Bara Magna. They migrated to a desert area and began building a city for themselves, named New Nortreb. Biology Primusiens are generally larger than Toa and bulkier, with males being slightly larger than females. Their most distinguishing feature is there single eye in the center of their heads. This is also their main weakness because a Primusien would have zero visibility if their eye were to be damaged, leaving them vulnerable to attack. Primusiens appear in a variety of different armour colours, which are used to display their role in society. Abilities Primusiens possess no energy powers, but they have several natural abilities. Most have a great amount of strength and are on average able to lift a ton. Their armour is also extremely durable and can withstand damage from most physical and ranged threats. Social Structure and Interactions The Primusien society of Nortreb divides Primusiens into several classes but the three most important – Builders, Warriors, and Scholars. Classes detailed what role and duty a Primusien had in Nortreb’s society. A ruling council is selected from a few Primusiens of each class, with the High Council formed by the highest-ranking members of each class. The Builders were the most well known of the classes and were in charge in designing and building most of the structures and technology used on Nortreb. They were also in charge of overseeing the mining operations and gathering resources to use for construction. The Builders were one of the main factions in the civil war, opposing the Warriors’ attempt at control and power. The leader of the Builders that sat on the High Council was given the title Master Builder. The Warrior class was in charge of protecting and policing Nortreb. Many Warriors were forced to fight for Barraki Takadox and hypnotized. The residual effects of the hypnotism caused them to rebel and start a civil war against the Builder class. They were defeated and many of the leaders later on attempted smaller revolutions to no success. The head of the Warrior class, who also sat on the High Council, was known as the Didact. The other main class in Primusien society was the Scholars. They were healers and focused on researching the world and its history. They are generally more peaceful than the other classes. During the civil war the Lifeworkers tried to take a neutral stance between the Builders and Warriors. After several raids by the Warriors the Scholars realized that the Warriors were in the wrong and joined the Builders. The Librarian, who is there representative on the High Council, leads the Lifeworkers. Known Primusiens *Cygon *Master Builder *The Didact *Librarian Trivia * The design and history of the Primusiens is partially inspired by the Transformers. During the civil war the conflict between the Warriors and Builders reflects that of the Auotbots and Decepticons. * Aspects of Primusien society and class system are inspired by the Forerunner species from the Halo video game series.